dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackel
Jackel is the son of Azazel, the Queen of Ingvild Leviathan's peerage, and a member of the Khaos Brigade. Appearance Jackel has gray eyes and long black hair. He is almost always wearing a peaceful smile. Personality Jackel's personality is described as both straight forward and hard to read. He is very up front about his emotions, casually telling Ingvild that he fell in love with her at first sight. He rarely gets angry or flustered. He speaks with a cadence that is polite, sophisticated, and condescending. Anyone that talks to him gets the feeling like they are stuck in a game he is playing. According to Azazel, Jackel shares his loves of science, but is less courteous then his father when it comes to fulfilling his interests. This is best shown when he casually tried to cut off Issei's arm to examine Dividing Gear. His life dream is to reach the Akashic Records and achieve ultimate knowledge. History Plot Powers & Abilities Light Based Weapons As a half-fallen angel, Jackel can create light weapons, though he admits that his abilities in this area are sub-par. Equipment Downfall Dragon Spear Also known as Giganitis Dragon's Ordnanc'e, is an artificial sacred gear created by Jackel. It takes the form of a small, lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel embedded on the end of the pommel. It has the Dragon King Fafnir sealed inside of it. Die Walkure '(The Valkyrie) '''While in its base state, Downfall Dragon Spear can change its form to a variety of weapons, including a sword, a spear, or a shield. Downfall Dragon Spear Another Armor '''Downfall Dragon Spear's balance breaker, inspired by the Scale Mails of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. It covers the wielder in gold armor lined with glowing purple jewels. This armor greatly increases the user's physical strength and defensive capabilities. Das Rheingold Glepnir.png|Glepnir Harpe.png|Harpe Gae Dearg.png|Gae Dearg (The Rhinegold) '''In his balance breaker state, Jackel is able to summon various weapons from Fafnir's treasury. Over the centuries, Fafnir has collected numerous items from various mythologies. Known items include: * '''Ridill & Hrotti - A pair of extremely sharp swords * The Helm of Terror - A weaker version of Hades's Helm of Darkness. Any who look upon the wearer is struck with immense fear. * Golden Coat Chain Mail * Glepnir - Extremely durable chains used to bind Fenrir. * Harpe - The scythe Perseus used to decapitate Medusa. * Gae Dearg - a Celtic spear that can pierce through magic * Axes * Bow & Arrows * Shields * Swords * Spears * Knives * Hammers * Clubs * Armors * Jewels * Chalices * Panties ** Mainly for Fafnir = Götterdämmerung = (Twilight of the Gods) A simple attack meant to overwhelm the enemy with pure force, Jackel can launch out items from Fafnir's treasury at extremely high speeds. He can launch dozens of weapons at once, causing them to trap his target in an unavoidable rain of metal. Some weapons still maintain their abilities when used this way: some can seal abilities of what they hit, others explode upon contact, a few even have boomerang-like effects. Siegfried By shedding the golden armor, Jackel can force himself to temporarily transform himself into a humanoid dragon, strengthening his skin and increasing all of his physical abilities. However, when Jackel enters this form, he looses access to Das Rheingold. Though he can still use Downfall Dragon Spear's base form's abilities. This form also runs the risk of Jackel loosing control to Fafnir's dragon instincts. Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade An artificial sacred gear that takes the form of a sword. It contains both holy and demonic properties. Destructive Wave It can fire off it's energy as highly destructive waves. Quotes Trivia * Jackel's image is based off of Hades from Saint Seiya. * Götterdämmerung is based off of the Gate of Babylon from Fate/Stay Night. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Grigori Category:Downfall Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Queens